Suki Kirai
by Volvariella Aoi
Summary: Shuuya Kano dan Tsubomi Kido, jahil dan cuek, hitam dan ungu, golden blonde dan light green, laki-laki dan perempuan, スキ と キライ (Suki to Kirai), satu organisasi, satu sekolah, berteman dari kecil. Warning Inside! RnR minna!


**LinLinOrange**** present**

**a ****KAGEROU PROJECT**** Fanfiction**

**"****Suki Kirai****"**

**One-Shot Fanfiction**

**Staring : ****Kano Shuuya & Kido Tsubomi**

**Rate : ****K+ until T**

**A/N : ****Cerita ini terjadi saat saya mendengarkan lagu 'Suki Kirai' yang dinyanyikan oleh Nico-Nico Douga ver. Hanatan x ASK. Sumfeh itu lucu. Lalu saya kolaborasikan dengan kecerdasan /nak otak saya, mwehehe...**** Disini para anggota Mekakushi-dan adalah murid-murid SMA dan Kido, Kano, Seto bukanlah saudara.**

**Sumarry : ****Shuuya Kano dan Tsubomi Kido, jahil dan cuek, hitam dan ungu, **_**golden blonde **_**dan **_**light green**_**, laki-laki dan perempuan, ****スキ ****と****キライ****(Suki to Kirai),**** satu organisasi, ****satu sekolah, ****berteman dari kecil.**

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)****. But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker****, hipotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin /whut****, ada sedikit HighSchool!AU ada juga yang gak AU.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**ENJOY, ALL! ^^'**

* * *

**ALL IN AUTHOR'S POV**

* * *

Sebenarnya, bisa terlihat jelas ya, perbedaan diantara seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda. Yah, baik secara fisik dan mentalnya pasti berbeda kan? Dan sebenarnya memang terbukti untuk dua orang yang berlawanan jenis ini. Baik fisik, mental, maupun perasaannya.

Kido Tsubomi, gadis berambut hijau ini sedang tiduran dikamarnya sambil melakukan kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan-mendengarkan musik melalui _headset _kesayangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar melepas lelah hari ini. Gadis ini adalah gadis yatim piatu. Dia dan kedelapan temannya bersama-sama membeli apartment yang cukup besar dari hasil bekerja mereka.

Apartment ini berisikan 3 buah kamar. Satu kamar (harusnya) ada dua ranjang. Tapi karena Konoha, Shintarou, dan Kano membeli matras kecil, jadilah satu kamar itu ada 3 ranjang. Lalu ada juga 2 kamar mandi dan satu dapur. Ruang tamu juga ada. Lengkap pokoknya.

Sedang asik-asiknya dia mendengarkan lagu, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bermata kucing seenaknya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Langsung saja, gadis itu melepaskan _headset_-nya dan men-_deathglare_-nya.

"Hai, Kido-_chan~_" sapa lelaki itu-Kano Shuuya.

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu." Gadis itu mengucapkan sambil masih men-_deathglare_ Kano.

"Ahahaha~ iyaa ampun~" Kano tersenyum lebar.

"Awas kau berani memanggil itu lagi."

Kano tersenyum melihat Kido yang ia sukai dari dulu. Kano selalu memancing-mancing emosi Kido. Kano senang melihat Kido kalau sudah marah. Entah, menurut Kano ekspresi Kido itu lucu.

Mereka seperti _suki kirai _'kan?

**-sukikirai-**

"Kano_-kun, _warna rambutmu dan _danchou _sangat kontras ya." Momo berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Ehehe...iya. Tapi tenang saja. Meskipun kontras..." Kano memutus kalimatnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Momo.

"Meskipun kontras...?"

"Tapi aku tetap suka padanya...hehehe~"

Momo 'pun tersenyum.

_'Kira-kira danchou suka sama Kano-kun juga gak ya...?'_

"Ahh, aku keluar dulu ya sama Hibiya!" Momo berdiri dan menarik Hibiya yang lagi main PSPnya.

"A-apaan?" Hibiya yang kaget langsung menghentakkan tangan Momo.

"S-stt...sudah ikut aja." Momo menarik tangan Hibiya dan tersenyum. Lalu, mereka keluar dari markas meninggalkan Kano yang bingung dan Kido yang sedang memasak.

"Hi- lho? Mereka kemana?" Kido bingung saat tidak melihat siapa-siapa lagi selain Kano. Kido membawa piring berisi sayur dan lauk.

"Oh, tadi mereka pergi." Kano menjawab santai.

"Kemana?" Kido meletakkan sayur dan lauk itu di meja makan yang sebenarnya hanya untuk 4 orang. Jadi kalau mereka lagi makan bersamaan, yang 5 orangnya duduk di karpet khusus.

"Entahlah. Katanya mereka mau pergi jalan-jalan." Kano berjalan mendekati Kido.

"Apa?" Kido bingung dan berjalan mundur. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

Kano menyeringai dan langsung tertawa. Tiba-tiba, tawanya terhenti saat dia merasakan hantaman keras di perutnya.

**-sukikirai-**

"Kenapa ya harus ada laki-laki dan perempuan di Bumi ini?" Hibiya bertanya kepada Ene dan Kano yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Entahlah, mungkin Tuhan menghendakinya seperti itu." Kano menjawab.

"Ooh... Lalu kenapa mereka harus berpasang-pasangan?" Hibiya bertanya lagi.

_'Mungkin memang sudah begitu~ Manusia diciptakan agar memperbanyak keturunan...'_ Giliran Ene yang menjawab.

"Tapi kenapa masih ada pasangan yang sesama jenis seperti _yaoi _dan _yuri_?" tanya Hibiya polos.

"!" Kano dan Ene serentak _shock_.

"S-siapa yang memberitahumu tentang 'itu'?" Kano langsung mengguncang bahu Hibiya.

"Mary_-nee _dan Kido_-nee_."

"Uapaaa?/'_Apaaa?'"_ Kano dan Ene langsung berteriak serentak.

"Apa sih ribut-ribut?" Kido langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Ene dan Kano langsung ciut.

_'G-gak ada a-apa-apa 'kok...'_

**-sukikirai-**

Kano sedang tiduran dikamar laki-laki sambil memperhatikan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa selalu hitam dan kuning-coklat ya...?" Kano bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah." Tiba-tiba ada suara menyahut. Dari balik pintu, Kido membuka pintu itu dan masuk.

"Ini 'kan dari Ayano_-nee..."_ Kano mengusap bajunya.

"Aku kangen dia..." Kano melanjutkan.

"Aku juga, kangen Ayano-_nee_..." Kido merebahkan diri disamping Kano.

Kano yang kaget langsung menoleh ke arah Kido. Tiba-tiba, air mata dari mata indahnya lolos menyusuri pipinya. Tangan Kano langsung reflek dengan merengkuh wajahnya dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Menangislah..." Kano mengusap kepala gadis itu.

"Hiks...hiks..." Terdengar isakan Kido mewarnai ruangan yang sedang hening. Kano terus mengusap tangannya ke kepala Kido.

'Kenapa aku nyaman dengannya ya...' Kido membatin.

**-sukikirai-**

"Taraa~ nih, aku belikan _headset _untukmu!" Kano tersenyum riang dan memberikan kotak berisi _headset _berwarna hitam dan ungu kepada Kido.

"A-ah, terima kasih." Kido tersenyum sangat tipis. Dan tentu saja, Kano bisa melihat senyumnya. Kido membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Benar, sebuah _headset _ berkabel hitam dan ungu.

"Kok warnanya gini?" Kido bingung karena dia tidak tahu warnanya apa.

"Kan keren warnanya~ ungu sama hitam. Dari pada merah sama hitam, nanti dikira BL." Kano nyengir.

"Ha?" Kido 'pun mikir sebentar dan tak lama kemudian, wajahnya memerah.

"Pfftt...khu...khu..." Kano mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"_Baka_!" Kido 'pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Kano.

Kano rasa, Kido menyukainya. Benar begitu?

**-sukikirai-**

Kali ini, Kido dan kawan-kawan sedang berlibur di pantai. Semuanya pada sibuk dan asik sendiri. Shintarou dan Konoha sedang berselancar. Mary dan Seto sedang membuat istana pasir. Momo dan Hibiya lagi asik-asik menulis dan menggambar diatas pasir. Ene sibuk ketawa-tawa saat melihat Shintarou terjatuh dari papan selancarnya. Sedangkan, Kido cuma duduk dipinggir pantai sambil mendengarkan musik. Kano jalan menghampiri Kido.

"Hoy, Tsubomi." Kano menyahut.

Yang dipanggil tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

"Tsubomi!"

"..."

"Kido_-chaan~~_"

"...! Apa?"

Kano tersenyum lalu duduk disebelahnya. Kano mengambil satu _headset_-nya. Kido terkejut. Kano malah tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kido.

"Sebentar saja ya..."

"..."

"Setelah ini, kau boleh pukul aku..."

"..." Kido merangkulkan tangannya ke tubuh Kano. Kido mengusapkan tangannya ke lengan atas Kano.

"Aku...suka kamu..." Kano bergumam pelan, lalu meneteskan air mata.

"Eh...?" Kido melihat Kano lalu tangannya mengusap air matanya.

"Un?" Kano yang kaget langsung menjauhkan diri dan menyadari bahwa dia menangis.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

"I-iya..." Kano langsung memunggungi Kido dan menyeka air matanya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Seto..." Kano bergumam pelan entah untuk siapa. Namun, Kido masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu.

"_Baka..._" Kido langsung memeluk tubuh Kano dari belakang.

"...!"

"Aku juga menyukaimu... Aku akan menjadi pendampingmu sehidup semati..."

"T-tapi, a-aku kira kau-"

"Aku dan Seto hanyalah sahabat. Perasaanku, hanya untuk Kano seorang..."

Kano memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk erat gadis didepannya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Selamanya..."

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N : aaah! Abal deeh! **_**Review minna? Review-**_**mu adalah**_** oxygen**_**-ku!**


End file.
